


His Name

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Just a short (relatively speaking) drabble about how Sidon had a crush on Link before the 100 yr time jump and how all those feelings come rushing back when he and Link meet up for the first time





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

“Link.”

The name is, somehow, familiar. Though, he can’t ever remember hearing it before. Hints, whispers of fond memories push at the back of his mind, like a word sitting just on the tip of his tongue, desperate to be said. Looking down into the young Hylian’s face, there too is something there he recognizes. The shape of the eyes, the line of his nose, the curve of his jaw - together they present a picture he could swear he’s seen before but the knowledge of just where alludes him. For whatever reason, gazing down into that vaguely familiar face inspires a peculiar feeling inside of his chest. A warmth, a fondness that he can’t quite understand. 

“Your name is Link? What a fantastic name!”

He tastes it on his tongue, feels the familiar way it rolls across the muscle. With each new time he says it, he becomes more and more certain that he knows the man standing before him, though the memories taunting him at the edge of his thinking conscious offer little to no help. He offhandedly mentions it, but the young Hylian merely gazes up at him, head tilted inquisitively as he merely quietly listens. In those blue eyes as bright and vibrant as the afternoon sky, Sidon can detect no hint of recognition. Despite his own intuition that he and the Hylian had met somewhere before, there’s no indication of that from Link.

The Hylian quietly agrees to help them, to travel to Zora’s Domain to see what could be done about Divine Beast Vah Ruta. For whatever reason, his decision to aide them in their time of need comes as no surprise. Though he cannot fathom why, he had already been acting on the instinct that this Link would help them, wouldn’t stop until they were out of danger. Still, he exuberantly thanks him, lets him know just how much this means to him and in return, is gifted with a smile. A small one, but undeniably a smile.

With that subtle tugging of full pink lips, a gentle glimmer of warmth appearing in those eyes that he can’t quite rip his own gaze away from, Sidon knows for certain that this is not the first time he has met this Hylian. Sometime, long in the distant past, they had crossed paths and he had had a big enough impact on Sidon to leave behind traces of powerful memories that had faded over the march of time. When he smiled, he felt he came close to remembering but the memories evaded him, slipping through his fingers as he tried to grasp hold of them as though they were water cupped in his hands.

As both he and the Hylian traveled towards Zora’s Domain, he repeats his name over and over inside his mind, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of the young man. Any time their paths cross, he calls out, his heart jumping slightly in a disconcerting manner when the Hylian turns, their eyes meeting, that same smile tugging as his pink lips as he raises one hand in a greeting. Each time, he calls his name, loving the feel of it passing long his tongue, falling from his mouth and echoing through the rain. When they part, he longs for another meeting but knows he needs to get to Zora’s Domain, to return to his Father.

Along the way, he considers maybe asking Link if he would like to try some of the famous Zora dishes. He knew the main purpose of his visit would be to do something with Ruto but there was no harm in taking a small amount of time to ensure Link was fed and given a warm place to sleep before he took on the Divine Beast. Maybe if he was allowed some time alone with the Hylian, he would finally be able to figure out just how he knew him.

The memories hit him like a shock arrow. When his Father clearly stated out just who Link is, everything came rushing back, flooding his mind with just who the Hylian was and how he knew them. Link, the Champion of Hyrule. 100 years ago, before Mipha’s death, he was one of her closest friends and the recipient of her love. Hazy recollections of the Champion visiting Zora’s Domain, with the sword that seals darkness clinched tightly to his back and a constant stoic on his handsome face slowly floated before his eyes - Mipha had introduced them only a short while before she lost her life but during that time, which was nothing more than a blink in the long run of his lifespan, he remembered the Champion with the soft smile, kind eyes and gentle hands that reached out to him, enticing him to play, to investigate all the features that were normal to Hylians and yet, so alien to him.

He remembered excitedly calling his name, clinging onto his legs, begging him to tell him about his adventures outside of Zora’s Domain while Mipha giggled happily at his side, apologizing for his behavior while Link just laughed and shook his head before squatting down to his level. Their eyes would meet and Sidon could vividly remember feeling the same thing he had when his and Link’s met on their way to Zora’s Domain. His heart would pound hard, warmth running along his skin and that feeling would remain long after Link had departed. Though he had left Zora’s Domain, Sidon’s thoughts would still be occupied with him, constantly focusing on what he would like, what he was doing, was he safe, when was he coming back, when could he see him again and sometimes, even wondering if Link were thinking of him.

During nights, he would dream of scenarios of helping Link, of being invited along on his adventures and given the chance to get even closer to him - maybe even becoming precious to him. Of course, as a child, he didn’t understand what those feelings were and even now, he wasn’t certain whether it was just childhood, innocent, platonic adoration or something much deeper. No, perhaps that was oversimplifying it. He wasn’t so foolish to act as though he didn’t understand. Back then...it had just been the foundation, built up over time as he spent just a breath of a moment with someone he felt deeply for.

The reason he was denying it was because he had seen the same feelings reflected in the eyes of his sister and intimately understood that it was not right for him to be harboring such emotions. So, he had swallowed them down, wished for the happiness of his sister and slowly, over the passage of time, with the disappearance of the Champion of Hyrule and the loss of his sister, the memories of Link, along with his feelings for him, had faded. He would have thought those feelings would have weakened and been whittled away into nothing, but as the memories of their time together returned, so did what he could only define as an intense childhood crush.

He brushes it off, shoves it down - there’s a Divine Beast to help Link to take down and his home to save. Focusing on that makes it easier to brush aside how his heart always jumped in excitement whenever Link showed up by his side, that soft, familiar smile on his face; made it easier to ignore the urge to let his eyes drift along the lines of Link’s face, to stand as close to him as he was allowed, and to inquire everything about what has happened since they last met. He longed to have dialogue with him, but before he could even blink, Link was rushing forward, his intent fully on his mission.

When their skin meets, Link’s hands braced against his back, legs tucked close to his sides, clenching tight to ensure he didn’t fall off into the water, he knows he’s lost. It takes all of his effort to focus solely on their battle and ensure Link can safely board the Divine Beast. As he swims away, watching the Champion rise out of sight, he offers up a sincere prayer that he wouldn’t lose him, just as he lost Mipha. He couldn’t…..he couldn’t stand to lose him, not after he had returned after all this time.

“You’re the best, Link.”

He breathes out the words before dashing back to his Father to deliver the news that Link had boarded the Divine Beast. There, he waits, discomfort and anxiety stewing in his stomach, an unsteady rhythm settling into his heart. To his surprise, it doesn’t take long. By the time night was falling, the rain that had been plaguing his home cleared, leaving behind clear skies and the first glimpse of the moon he had seen in weeks. Not long after, he heard the cheering of his fellow Zora, followed by approaching footsteps. His heart jumped into his throat as Link’s came into sight. The cheers were deafening and it took all of his self control to not simply rush forward to take Link into his arms.

However, he allows himself a small moment after his Father finishes congratulating the Champion. Stepping forward, kneeling down just as Link once did, he takes his hands into his own, loving the feeling of just how small and soft they were and thanks him profusely for all his help. His skin warms at the sight of Link blushing bashfully, his head bowing humbly. It was almost painful when they parted but, to his delight, Link sought him out soon after. Again, he let his adoration of the Champion bubble out of his mouth, fighting to keep a control on it but so utterly pleased with how pink Link’s cheeks were, how his smile was so cute and shy, how he looked up at him, his head tilted almost all the way back just so their eyes could meet, with those big, beautiful blue eyes, a happy glimmer in his gaze.

The offer for a meal and a warm bed was given, and quickly accepted. As he leads Link to a small, private room where they could dine, he distantly wondered just what he was going to do. These feelings...in a way, they still felt wrong but at the same time, he was old enough, wise enough to know they would not disappear over time. After all, they had waited, slept for a 100 years in the back of his mind before coming back, just as strong - to think that they would fade now would just be foolish. Glancing down at the small Hylian at his side, who immediately sensed his gaze, looked up and smiled sweetly, Sidon returned the smile, warmth blossoming in his chest, and decided, for the time being, he would simply allow himself to enjoy Link’s presence for a while. What he would do afterwards, he would decide after he was given some time to think.

Link was back and, if he had his way, he would remain. Until he could figure out just what he was going to do with the intense feelings he harbored for him, he would act as his friend, his support. Regardless of what was decided, what happened from here, he just hoped that he would be allowed to remain by Link’s side.


End file.
